


One Act Leads to Another

by Turquoise54



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Literature, Reader-Insert, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoise54/pseuds/Turquoise54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji Various x Reader]</p>
<p>[Name] was the daughter of baker for the longest, the oldest child of a grieving widow for the shortest, and is currently the adopted daughter of a wealthy uncle. Her father is dead. Her mother has long since left the world mentally. Her uncle is nice enough, but its obvious he has no idea how to raise children. Her younger twin brothers respect and admire her. Her little sister has a sweet tooth. And another currently genderless child is on the way. But, [Name]? Well, her life is only going to get more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was raining the day father died.

He had been laying in bed as per usual these days. I had gone into the room he rested in with some soup I had made. He had been lying in his bed and I had gone to wake him. He did not respond to my voice, so I had put down the tray holding his soup and gone over to him, shaking him lightly in hopes of waking him.

He did not move. I had called for mother, worried that there was something wrong with father. Mother had told me to wait with the children while she went for a doctor.

The twins Ethan and Reuben continued to try and wake father. But I told them to stop. Because father looked too pale and still. Like a corpse.

Mother came back with a doctor, I don't remember his name. But he told us what I had already discovered. Father was dead.

•||• 

Mother sent me to the undertaker's to have them make father a coffin. I took Evvie, my youngest sister with me, and left the twins at home. Ethan and Reuben would take care of mother while I was gone. She was distant nowadays, staring off into the distance with a faraway look in her eyes.

"[Name]?" Evvie whispered, her soft voice breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, dear?" I asked, glancing down at her. We were infront of the undertaker's shop, people who had places to be and things to do rushed by us.

"I'm scared," Evvie told me, her small hand gripped mine as she stared up at me.

"There's no need to be scared, Ev," I said to her, using the nickname I had come up for her. "Everything's going to be fine."

Evvie looked away from me and nodded, but I could tell she didn't believe me. "If anything bad does happen," I told her quietly as I opened the door to the undertaker's shop. "Run straight home and don't look back."

•||• 

The Undertaker is a rather nice man. He gave us some biscuits-they were shaped like dog treats, I didn't mind but Evvie doesn't like to eat things that aren't sweet-and talked with us.

I liked talking with him, but Evvie's sweet tooth was acting up again, and she wanted to go home to eat something sugary. So we bid the Undertaker goodbye, with the promise that father would be ready for his funeral.

So we went home. I had to start packing up our things, since uncle Connor would be coming to take us to his manor, where we would be staying from now on.

"And he asks if we can make a cake for his fiancée," Reuben said, continuing his story about the Earl and his butler that had wandered into the bakery while we had been away. "I told him that he couldn't since we didn't know how to cook."

"He askes us why we own a bakery if we can't bake, and we tell him that our sister [Name] cooks," Ethan added. "He asks us why we can't have our sister bake the cake, and we tell him its because your out."

"He tells us that he'll be back tomorrow, and we tell him that we'll be waitin for him." Reuben finishes, smiling as he watches me stir the batter of the cake I was currently making.

I let out a small sigh as I shook my head. "You two," I said, glancing at the twins. "Are you packed? Uncle Connor will be here in three days, and I really don't want you two causing more confusion by not being ready."

"We're all packed [Name]," Ethan replied, nibbling on one of the strawberries that would decorate the cake when it was done.

I put the batter into cake pans and set them inside the oven, handing the wooden spoon I had used to stir to Evvie, who licked up the sweet batter greedily. "Good, now go wake up mother, Reuben," I said as I took off the apron I had been wearing. "Dinner is ready."

•||• 

Uncle Connor would come for us the day after father's funeral. We had already gone to the service, watched as they put the coffin carrying our father into his grave. Now we were back home.

Mother was sitting in her rocking chair, staring out into space like she often did nowadays. Ethan and Reuben were downstairs in the bakery, greeting customers and selling baked goods. Evvie was sitting next to me on the floor while I read her a story from the book Grimms' Tales.

"'When the bridegroom heard that and realized what a lazybones he had chosen and what a good worker the serving maid was, he left his bride standing, went over to the other and asked her to be his wife.' The end." I finished, closing the book. "What do you say we go check on Reuben and Ethan, hm?"

Evvie nodded, standing. Her small pale yellow dress ruffled from when she had been sitting. I smoothed out the fabric and placed the book I had been holding on a small table next to mother's rocking chair.

"We're going down to the store to check on Reuben and Ethan, mother," I told her, taking Evvie's hand in mine as I headed toward the stairs that lead to the bakery.

Mother nodded her head absently, her gaze locked on a place faraway.

I stared at her for a moment before glancing back down at Evvie. "Come on, Ev," I said to her, tugging her down the stairs to the bakery.


	2. 1

"Lady [Name], where are you going?"

I glanced back. Martin Ware, the head butler of my uncle's estate was running up to me. When he had caught up he stared at me, a curious look on his face. "I am heading to the Undertaker's," I told him.

Martin sighed. "You know your uncle doesn't like you going there."

"I know," I replied, resuming my walking. "But I like it there, the Undertaker's very nice and funny." I paused at the edge of the sidewalk, glancing in both directions for any carriages before crossing. Martin followed behind me, and I began to think he was going to come with me to the Undertaker's shop. "Besides, we're friends."

"I am aware of that, [Name]," Martin said, dropping the formalities as he usually does when its just us talking. "I just hope your friend is as lovely as you say he is."

I giggled, finding Martin's choice of words humorous. "I wouldn't exactly call him lovely, Martin, but he is nice."

•||• 

"Hello Undertaker," I said, entering his shop with a smile on my face, Martin close behind me. An ominous giggle filled the room and one of the coffins slowly opened, the silver haired man I had been wanting to see sat up slowly in the open coffin, his smiling face seeming to glow in the low candle light.

"[Name] dearie, so good to see you.~" the Undertaker chuckled. "And you brought a friend too! How nice.~"

"Undertaker, this is Martin Ware," I said, smiling at the man beside me. "He's the one I was telling you about."

"Yes, I remember.~" the silver haired man replied, slowly getting out of his coffin. "Its so nice to put words to a face.~" Undertaker walked over to you, his signature grin still present on his face. "Come in and have a seat, I'll go get us some biscuits and tea.~"

•||• 

I come and visit Undertaker often. Ever since I first talked to him when I had gone to have my father's coffin made, I couldn't get enough of his unusual personality. If I were to be truthful, I would admit that I sometimes think of him often, and perhaps I do like him in a romantic way somewhat.

But I do not have to be truthful, so I will say that I care for him only as a friend. His laughter is infectious, and sometimes just thinking about it brings a smile to my face.

Which I was doing now. We were all laughing and talking. I don't even know how it began, somewhere along the line I had asked Marvin a question, to which he answered, Undertaker had said something, and soon the shop was filled with our voices.

I don't think I had ever had as much fun as I did at that moment. Sadly, however, it was cut short by the sound of a door opening.

A boy stood in the doorway, looking to be around my age, with a tall man behind him dressed in clothes that a butler wore. The boy was wearing clothes of nobility and had a cane in his hand.

Funny, they looked like how Ethan and Reuben had described the earl and butler that had come into the bakery asking for a cake. I never actually got to see them, because unlike how the earl had promised they would be back the next day, they were not.

"Earl Phantomhive," Undertaker chuckled beside me. "A pleasure to see you today."


	3. 2

Earl. A large title for those who carry it. But the boy standing in the doorway seemed fit for the duties and expectancies that the title Earl came with. He had a certain air around him that spoke of a maturity that most children his age, and even adults at times, did not have.

He also seemed to have an efficiency for blue. For he wore a blue top hat with a blue bow that had white lines running through it, blue boots that were a few inches below his knees, a blue overcoat, a white bow, blue trousers, and a blue vest. All articles of clothing different shades of the cool color of course. The Earl also had a black eyepatch covering his right eye. The other that wasn't covered by anything was blue, and the male's black hair seemed to have a blue hue to it.

His butler however, did not seem to have a choice color for clothing. He wore the usual butler attire, black tail coat, black tie over a white collared shirt, dark grey vest, black dress pants, black shoes, and white glove covered hands. His hair, like his clothing, was also black. His eyes however, were an odd red.

That's different. The only people I knew of to have red eyes were albinos, and theirs were more of a pink shade. Unless, of course we were talking about cats, they could have blue or pink eyes, but if that happened, the male's were usually deaf, ah, but I'm getting off topic.

I tilted my head to the side as I stared at the butler, trying to find reasons as to why he would have been born with red eyes. Although, this might have been seen as an invitation to believe I simply watched him because he looked, well, handsome.

Which, it seemed, the butler may have believed. As he caught me staring at him and smirked. A very smug smirk if I may add. We shared a sort of silent unspoken staring contest. But, finding I could not come up with any ideas as to why a dark haired male had been born with red eyes, I turned away, breaking the staring contest, and looked Martin.

He met my gaze and jerked his head almost imperceptibly toward the door. I gave him a small nod in return.

He wanted to leave. Not surprising really, considering he wasn't really much of a people person. So, not wanting to put my friend in an awkward and uncomfortable situation, I stood and did a small curtsy toward the Undertaker, Martin standing immediately as well.

"It was nice seeing you again Undertaker," I smiled politely. "Unfortunately, Martin and I must be leaving."

The silver haired male frowned slightly, and Martin and I headed toward the door, keeping a polite distance between the earl and his butler.

"Good day."

•||• 

I watched the [Hair color] haired girl leave with a raised brow before turning back to the reason why I had come to the shop. "Do you know her?" I asked.

The Undertaker grinned. "[Name]? Why yes," he said. "She visits me often."

"Do you know anything about her?"

The silver haired man's grin stretched wider. "And why do you care to know such information, earl?" he asked.

I frowned, taking a seat on one of the nearby coffins, Sebastian behind me. "She could be a possible suspect, or victim, of our murderer," I replied. "Now could you kindly tell me what you know of the girl?"

"Young master," Sebastian spoke up from behind me, in a tone of voice meant to remind me of something.

"Oh," I said, remembering the Undertaker's odd form of payment. "Sebastian, tell him a joke." With a flick of my wrist the demon comes to stand before me.

But the Undertaker merely waves his hand, giving us a glimpse of his long black fingernails. "No need, Earl Phantomhive." he grinned. "[Name] has already done the courtesy of paying for you."

I raise an eyebrow at this, and Sebastian and I share a glance, before I begin asking the Undertaker questions about the [Hair color] haired female.

"I don't know much," the Undertaker grinned. I watched as he sat on one of the coffins across from me, taking a dog biscuit from the tray between us and munching on it. "She lives in her uncle's manor with her mother, uncle, younger twin brothers, and younger sister. Her father is no longer alive, and her mother is expecting another child." The silver haired man paused and glanced at me. "Quite the family, eh?"

"Please continue."

"That man you saw with her was the family's head butler. He's a friend of her's, and accompanies her wherever she goes, really. Her father died not to long ago, and after his death her uncle took the family in, and she's lived in his manor ever since."

Sebastian stood beside me dutifully as I processed the information Undertaker had told me. "How did her father die?"

"He was sick, I believe."

"And the uncle?"

"Father's brother. Real tall fellow, doesn't like me much." the Undertaker chuckled.

"What are the names of her siblings?"

"Reuben and Ethan are the twins. And Evvie's the little girl." the silver haired man replied.

"Hmm, " I said, before remembering why I had come to the shop in the first place. "Would you please describe the shape of the bodies that were recently murdered?"

•||• 

"So, where to next?" I said, glancing over at Martin, who met my gaze as soon as the words left my lips.

"You want to go somewhere else?" he asked with a raised brow. "You're usually the one complaining about going places."

"I know," I replied, folding my arms over my chest as we walked by a few shops. "But I'm feeling oddly energetic today." As we continued walking, a particular shop caught my eye, and then I remembered.

"I forgot about Uncle Connor's cake." I said. Martin made a 'hmm'-ing noise in response to my statement. I grabbed his wrist before pulling him into the store behind me. Not too gently either, might I add.

Martin made a sort of startled yelp at the act and followed behind me, not like he had any choice in the matter either way, and the two of us entered the shop.

It was mostly empty. With only a woman and the shop owner inside, and neither of them paid much attention to our entrance.

I headed over to the back, where sacks of flour, rice, and wheat were stacked. "I'm sure we have plenty of flour back at the manor, Lady [Name]," he said, and I rolled my eyes at his words.

"I'm not here for the flour."

"Then what pray-tell, are you here for?"

"Sugar," I replied.

"Sugar." Martin echoed.

"Yep. You need sugar to make the cake itself, as well as for the icing, which is pretty much just sugar and water." I told him, walking over to shelves holding bags of sugar. I stared intently at the sack as I thought about how we were going to get it home. "Hey, Martin?"

"Yes?"

"Can you go ask the owner if he has a spare wheel barrow? Or a small wagon?" I asked, glancing over at the butler.

The brunette grinned at me and bowed. "Yes my lady."

•||• 

It was quite fun, actually, to wheel around a bag of sugar. The shop owner had a little red wagon that his daughter used to play with when she was younger, and allowed us to borrow it take the sugar home with little more than a smile.

Some people would turn to watch us walk down the street. A girl in a dress with a little red wagon holding a bag of sugar, and a man dressed in the attire of a butler behind her. Not the oddest of arrangements, but also not the most regular of sights.

I hummed a little tune as we walked down the street, the little red wagon trailing behind dutifully. Martin shook his head at my actions, a bemused expression on his face. "You seem rather excited, my lady." he said.

I laughed, glancing back at him. "Of course I'm happy." I told Martin. "I just remembered that Uncle's coming home."

"That doesn't seem like something to just slip the mind, my lady." Martin replied and I merely chuckled.

"Some things do tend to slip the mind." I said. "No matter how important they may be."

Martin's next words never really reached my ears as I-not paying attention to where I was going, it seemed-collided with another person.

The shock of impact set me back a few steps, and I felt Martin's hands on my elbows as he helped steady me.

"Ah, I apologize," I said to the person I had bumped into, giving Martin a polite 'thank you' as well. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

When I looked up, however, I was surprised. It seemed I had bumped into the red eyed butler from Undertaker's shop. And would you know, the blue eyed Earl was with him.

The butler smirked. "It's quite alright madam." he said. "I should have been more aware of my surroundings as well."

"Yes, well, it was nice meeting you again, but," I glanced back at Martin, who was watching the Earl and butler carefully. "I need to be heading home."

I caught the Earl glancing behind me at the bag of sugar, and I pulled the wagon closer to me, like it would hide the sweet substance from his view. "Goodbye."

Martin and I passed by the pair for the second time that day, and headed home. I felt the gaze of both the Earl and butler boring into my skull as Martin and I walked away, and I had the faintest feeling that they suspected me of something.


	4. 3

I pouted. My eyes narrowed as I stared up at my older twin brothers. "Why can't I have a strawberry?" I asked them.

"Because [Name] said no candy till she got home!" Reuben replied, wagging his finger with one hand while the other held the red berry over my head tauntingly.

"But strawberry is healthy!" I complained, reaching for the fruit.

"And its also sweet." Ethan added, a grin on the older boy's face as he watched his twin raise the berry further out of my reach.

"So?"

"So, sugar is sweet too. And guess what candy is made out of?" Reuben began.

I frowned, dropping my arms. "Sugar." I finished, making Reuben and Ethan nod their heads simultaneously. "B-But it's natural sugar! So its good!"

"Sugar is sugar, Ev." Reuben replied, tutting.

"And [Name] said no sugar." Ethan finished.

"I thought she said no candy." I said, my eyes narrowing.

Ethan and Reuben shared a glance before looking back at me. "Same difference." they both said, shrugging.

I opened my mouth to reply, but just as the words were about to be spoken, we heard the sound of the front doors opening. The manor was relatively quiet, seeing how it was just currently Reuben, Ethan, me, and Mother who were inside, other than the servants of course.

Reuben and Ethan glanced at each other before turning on their heels and sprinting away from me toward the foyer. It was easy for them, of course, dressed in white long-sleeved cotton shirts, black pants with suspenders, and black shoes.

But then there was me, chasing after them, in a pale orange dress with white shoes. Not to mention they were faster than me.

I watched as they reached the stairs, hopping up onto the banister and sliding down it before hopping back off at the bottom and running toward the front doors. I, on the other hand, ran down the stairs and tripped on the last step, almost falling.

When I reached the door, Ethan and Reuben were already there. Reuben holding the strawberry I had been reaching for, and Ethan with a small basket containing more of the fruit.

[Name] was standing in front of them, mister Martin was standing next to her, and behind them was a little red wagon with a bag of…sugar, I think, in it.

Seeing our older sister, I jumped at her, grabbing onto her leg and wrapping my own arms and legs around the limb. [Name] glanced down at me lifted up her leg, but not by much since I was a bit heavy.

"[Name]" I shouted, tightening my hold on her leg. "Ethan and Reuben won't let me eat any strawberries!"

"What's that [Nickname]?" Ethan chirped, trying to change the subject. His blue eyes were wide and innocent as he stared at our sister, which only made me glare.

Reuben nodded. The blonde's grey eyes widened as well, copying Ethan's innocent look. "Why do you have a wagon, [Nickname]?"

"Ah, well," [Name] began, smiling down at the twins. "Remember that letter Uncle Connor sent?"

Reuben, Ethan, and I nodded simultaneously. "Well, it read that Uncle Connor was going to come home," [Name] paused, and the twins and I leaned forward in anticipation. "Today."

I gasped, Reuben and Ethan had matching expressions of shock and the three of us shared a sideways glance. "Really?!"

"Yep," [Name] nodded. "Which is why we're going to make him a cake."

•||•

"Reuben, Ethan, please stop eating the batter."

"But it's really good sœur!" Ethan whined, Reuben nodded along with him.

An exasperated sigh escaped my lips as I stared at the two. After a short staring contest I shook my head and chuckled. "Fine," I said at last turning away from them. "But don't eat all of it, please, we need it for Uncle Connor's cake."

Evvie, who was sitting on top of the countertop munching on a couple of strawberries, glanced at the twins. "Sœur?" she asked, taking the crown of leaves off of one of the fruits. "What's that?"

Reuben grinned. "It's French for sister." he said.

Evvie frowned. "How do you know that?" she asked, picking up a strawberry.

"Miss Corrine's been teaching us." Ethan answered, snatching the strawberry from Evvie and popping it into his mouth.

Evvie pouted. "[Name]," she said, and I glanced up from the bowl of batter I was stirring to look at her. "Yes, Ev?"

"How come miss Corrine hasn't taught me any French?"

"Because you've been too busy learning German with miss Erin." Reuben replied, hopping up onto the counter with Evvie and poking her cheek. I frowned at the action and Reuben slid off the countertop and back down to the floor.

"Ethan, Reuben, please stop harassing Ev." I said and began to whisk the batter. the two boys pouted, but refrained from bothering Evvie. "Thank you," I sighed, stopping my whisking and pouring the batter into cake pans lined with flour. "Would you two mind going to check on Mother for me?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Reuben and Ethan shake their heads. "Great, now go along, don't keep her waiting."

•||•

"How is the cake coming?" a voice questioned from the doorway, and I turned to see Erin's blonde head poking out from the hallway.

"Good enough." I replied. Evvie, who still sat on the counter, shrieked and jumped off of the countertop before running over to the maid.

Erin laughed at the dark haired girl's actions and engulfed her in a hug. "How is my little Wunderkind[1] doing?" she asked.

Evvie laughed. "Gut[2]!"

I shook my head at their actions and turned back to the cake that was baking, a small smile on my lips.

"The cake is good, right?" Erin asked behind me, coming to peek over my shoulder. "You did not burn it?"

"Of course she did not burn it!" another voice replied. I turned again to see Corrine standing in the doorway, her brown hair tied back in a bun like usual. She wore her usual clothing, the only difference being she did not have an apron. "Unlike you she can actually cook!"

Erin frowned. "I am the maid, not the chef." she said, her eyes narrowing slightly as Corrine strode over to us. "It does not matter if I can cook or not."

"Thank God," Corrine replied, rolling her eyes. "Salut[3] [Name], Evvie." The French chef patted Evvie on the head before stepping closer to me. "Your uncle called you to his office."

"He's home already?!"

"Oui[4]," Corrine answered, missing the slight change of pitch in my tone. "He arrived a few minutes ago." My eyes widened at her words, and seeing my distressed face, she continued, "You should be heading to his office now, I will take care of the cake and make sure Breisacher does not burn it."

Erin frowned at Corrine's words, but said nothing as I hurried out the room, Evvie trailing behind me.

"Do you think he brought us anything?" my little sister asked, trying to keep up with my fast pace. "Like a book, or maybe some toys!"

I shrugged, not paying much attention to the dark haired girl's rambling. "Maybe, Ev." I replied, rounding another corner closer toward uncle Connor's office.

"What if he got us candy?! Or chocolate?! Or chocolate covered candy?!"

I glanced back at Evvie. There was a slight sparkle in her grey eyes, and she was staring into space hungrily. We had stopped outside the door to our uncle's office, the door slightly ajar.

"Mister Martin!" Evvie shouted suddenly, running past me and turning down the hallway. I watched her leave with a raised brow. She had taken off like a bat out of hell, leaving me outside our uncle's office.

Sighing, I turned away from the hallway Evvie had disappeared down, and knocked lightly on the door. After a few seconds passed I heard a 'Come in', and entered the office.

_______________

Wunderkind[1]-prodigy-(German)

Gut[2]-good-(German)

Salut[3]-another form of hello-(French)

Oui[4]-yes-(French)


	5. 4

Shoutout to [MyNameIsRaven](http://www.quotev.com/MyNameIsRaven) the beautiful owner of [1]-Litheriel. Thank you for allowing me to write your OC!

* * *

The door to Uncle Connor’s office opened without much effort. The oak wood that made up the door’s entirety was smooth as my fingertips grazed over it, and I pressed the side of my face against the material to peek inside the room.

Uncle Connor sat at his desk, an unopened parcel resting on the surface among papers and documents. At the sound of the door to his office opening he glanced up, his dark green eyes widened in surprise.

“[Name]!” he said, a hint of unease underlying his surprised tone. “I didn’t expect you to arrive so early!” The dark haired man quickly slid the papers he had been working off of the desk, a nervous smile on his face. “Come in, have a seat.”

I cocked my head in curiosity at his odd actions, but crossed the room to a chair adjacent him quietly. “What is it that you called me in for, uncle?” I asked him.

Uncle Connor turned to take a small bundle out of his coat pocket, an unsure look on his face. “I saw this in one of the shops on my trip, and thought of you.” he said as he glanced back up at me. “I hope you like it.”

He handed the bundle to me, the soft pale [F/C] cloth that covered whatever the bundle contained sat in the palm of my hands as I looked back up at my uncle. “Is it alright for me to open this?”

Uncle Connor nodded. “Go ahead.”

I slowly unwrapped the gift, curios as to what would have made uncle Connor think of me while on his trip. Lying neatly in the palm of my hand, snug against the smooth cloth that had protected it during the duration of its trip, was a necklace.

The chain was simple, and only seemed to further accent the eye catching quality of the necklace. A pale, [F/C] rose hung on the chain, the petals flowering from a darker [F/C] gem embedded in the center of the rose.

I smiled at the sight of such a beautiful object. “Thank you, uncle Connor.” I said, looking up to meet the eyes of my relative. “It’s very pretty.”

Uncle Connor chuckled, and leaned back in his chair, satisfied with my answer. “I thought you would like it.” he said. “I have something for your sister and brothers as well.” Uncle Connor continued, his fingers gripping the parcel that had been resting on his desk. “Could you tell them to come here when you leave?”

I nodded and stood up, uncle Connor’s gift held carefully in my hands. “Have a good day, uncle.” I said, turning my back on him as I left the room.

•||•

“Ev, Uncle Connor has something for you.”

Evvie’s head popped up from her place at the chess table, her eyes wide in surprise. “Really?” she asked, her grip on a dark colored chess piece loosening in her growing excitement.

Across from her sat Martin, who was waiting patiently for Evvie to make her move, and was unsurprised when she dropped the chess piece on the table in favor of whatever Uncle Connor had in-store for her.

“[Nickname] can you play for me until I come back?” she asked politely, her eyes darting back the way I had come.

“I would love to, Ev,” I replied. “But I still have to relay a message to Reuben and Ethan.”

The dark haired girl frowned and glanced back at Martin, who had one of Evvie’s knights in his hands, and asked, “Is it okay if we pause till I come back, Mr. Martin?”

“Of course, Lady Evvie,” Martin replied.

“Great!” Evvie chirped, a smile curving her lips. “You better not move my pieces around while I’m gone…”

“I would never dream of it my lady.”

•||•

“Reuben! Ethan!” I called.

Just where were those two? I had checked half of the manor for them and still they continued to elude me.

“Reuben!”

“Yes [Nickname]?”

I stepped back in surprise at the sudden appearance of the twins. They watched me with wide, innocent eyes, hands politely held behind their backs.

“You called us [Nickname]?” Ethan said, his head tilted curiously to the side.

I watched the two skeptically, curious as to where they had been hiding. “Where were you two just now?” I asked them.

Ethan blinked at my words before a mischievous grin stretched across his face. “Well, I could tell you but-”

“We were watching the door for visitors,” Reuben interrupted. “And we saw this red haired lady[1] give something to one of the maids all suspicious like.”

Ethan frowned at his twin before glancing back at me, his mood soured by Reuben’s reluctance in one of the boy’s games. “Yeah,” the blue eyed boy said. “And then the maid gave the letter to Uncle Connor.”

“Who didn’t look very happy when he received the message,” Reuben added.

“Mhm. He was really upset when he got the letter, and when he noticed us he got really nervous, like he was hiding something.” Ethan continued.

“Oh? And what business do you two have in our uncle’s personal life?” I asked. To be honest, I was slightly interested in the contents of Uncle Connor’s letter, but it was probably something that didn’t concern me.

“Everything!” Reuben replied. “We  _are_  his personal life!”

“And besides,” Ethan piped up. “This is just like one of those mystery novels Ms. Corrine likes so much!”

I sighed. “Yes, well, you can’t just go poking your nose in someone else’s business, it could put you two in danger.”

“Danger?” Reuben echoed. “Ha! I- _We_  laugh in the face of danger.”

I shook my head at the blonde’s words but smiled. “If you say so,” I replied. “Just don’t get into too much trouble you two.”

I backed away from them and moved to leave before I remembered I had been searching for them for a reason. “Oh! Uncle Connor has a surprise for you two.”


End file.
